Mahou Shoujo of the End Scenarios
by YFIQ
Summary: Magical...
1. Meanwhile in North Korea

**_Ever wonder what might have occurred elsewhere in the story prior to the end of chapter 20?_**

_Beta'd by Gundam Kaiser  
_

One night in Pyongyang, North Korea, the ill-equipped security forces were struggling to fight off a horde of deformed looking magical girls as well as a group of undead, each of whom happens to be wearing what looks like a black dress. One by one, the security team were overwhelmed by the strange threat as the last one would be blasted to bits by what resembles a doll with a deformed looking face uttering the same word over and over.

"Magical~"

Kim Jong-Un have been in his wine cellar for hours wondering whether or not the members of the security team have been taking some drugs as what he had heard from the transmitter sounds ridiculously inane even for his level of standards which isn't that easy. After seconds of bloodcurdling screams by the security team, all what's left at that point was static...

"Hello? Hello? Answer me damn it or I'll have all of you send to the gulag!"

There's still no answer.

"That's it, gulag it is!"

"To think someone would go through all this just to pull a prank, it ain't scaring me!"

After minutes of talking to himself in the wine cellar, Kim began to spend time reading his porno magazines he kept in the shelves behind dozen of bottles of Hennessy and Cognac when his alone time came to an abrupt end as the door was suddenly knocked right off the hinges. The North Korean dictator panicked as he tries to hide his porn stash and zip up his pants while yelling, "Son of a bitch!"

"Magical~" someone growled.

Kim recognized the voice and quickly calms down to see his surprise guest.

"Wait...Dennis? What a relief, I wasn't expecting...why are you wearing that black dress? Are you cosplaying as a magical girl or something?" the dictator asked.

The former basketball star slowly walks toward Kim and utters the same word as before, "Magical~"

"Magical? What magical?"

"Magical~"

Kim walks toward his friend and to the North Korean dictator's horror...part of the prolific rebounder's head was missing!

"D-Dennis...what happened to you? Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

However, the only answer he would get is the same as before...

"Magical~"

Soon, the worm was joined by several other cross dressers and to the dictator's further horror, some of them were members of his security team.

"Magical~"

"Magical~"

"Magical~"

Kim then pulls out his gun and open fire, hitting some of the cross dressers with little or no effect as they were nothing more but victims of the magical girl invasion now turned into zombies.

"Magical~"

Kim backed away and empties his weapon before dropping it and scream.


	2. Coffee

One night after subduing a "Category B" threat, the members of the _4th Special Division_ went to celebrate by getting each of them a cup of coffee and relax.

"That was a bold strategy, using a discharge like that." said Masaki.

Kudo agrees and add,"Yeah, ordinary citizens wouldn't be affected here."

"Plus, it could bring in all the water we needed to make holy water."

Natsuki continues to sit in silence while recovering from the action the team had just got out of when Tooru offers her a cup of coffee. After smiling and taking the cup, the team members continues to discuss the situation when Masaki decides to bring up something he saw some time ago.

"You know, there is something I have to tell you, a while ago there's a funny looking cosplayer standing outside of the police station." he said.

The team members turns to look at Kudo in amusement.

"Really? What could that person have been waiting for?" Kudo asked.

"I dunno, for some reason she was chanting 'magical' or something, it's kind of weird."

"Must have been some die hard female otaku."

For a moment, Masaki began to have an uneasy feeling and wonder what it could be. That's when the 4th Special Division begin to hear someone chanting, "Magical..." repeatedly the team members turned to see and odd looking girl with twin drills in a doll like outfit while holding an instrument that looks like a blow horn.

Masaki points at her and said, "It's her, the same girl from before, the one I was just talking about. But what is she doing here this late at night? Can't believe she didn't went home."

Moments later, Masaki's arm went flying while still holding onto the cup of coffee which then spilled all over the pavement. The member of the 4th Special Division looks down on the bloody stump where his forearm used to be and said, "My coffee..." when a hole was then blasted on his right side.

Tooru, Natsuki, and Kudo became horrified at what they just saw when their bespectacled team mate looks down at the hole on his body before looking at them and said, "My shirt...it's ripped..."

"What the fuck Masaki, you just got a hole blown through you and you're worried about the shirt getting ripped?" Tooru yelled.

Masaki then yelled back, "But if our uniform gets damaged, it'll come out of our budget...and for some reason I just sh-" just before his upper body gets blown off his lower waist by another blast from the strange character.

"MASAKI!"

Kudo pulls out his gun and opens fire at the mysterious loli, hitting her several times only for it to instantly regenerate.

"What? It can't be!"

Within seconds, Kudo's head was blown off as Tooru and Natsuki made their run for it.

Masaki, in his dying moments could hear someone chanting the same word all over...

"Magical~"

_Magical? What the hell is going...my...glasses...it's smashed up...god...that...hurts and...that...show...forgot...to...tape...magical..._

* * *

After making sure that they're in a safe place, Tooru looks at Natsuki who begins to develop a look of silent despair. Knowing the situation they're in, Tooru then picks up his communicator to contact Mami.

"Mami, we have been attacked! Tooru and Kudo are dead! Can you find out what's going on?"

_Magical~_

"Mami? Did something happened?"

_Magical~_

"Mami?"

_Magical~_

Fearing the worst, Tooru turns off the communicator and loads his weapon.

"Natsuki, I'll cover you and buy us time to...Natsuki?"

Tooru turns around to see Natsuki with part of her head missing as her attire have changed into a pitched black dress. Soon, the zombified comrade of Tooru begins to limp toward him as she then utters the same familiar word.

"Magical~"


	3. Not a moment too soon

A figure in black and white robe and wig known as the puppet master stood outside of the school gates as the students were ready to leave the school building. However, being that the figure stood out in the public, some of the students look wearily at the strange looking "cosplayer" before leaving through the front gates.

Minutes later, a blonde deaf-mute teenager walks meekly toward the front gate as several other students passes by. Once he made his way to the front gates, he looks up at the puppet master and grins.

The two then walks to the more secluded area where they would begin to speak.

"Papy-chan, thank you for waiting for me after school, it was really boring as hell!" said the deaf-mute teen.

"It is to be expected since right now, we're in a peaceful period in which you will begin to build up the goodwill the manga's fan base will have toward you." the puppet master replies.

"I know." Himeji sighed.

"For some reason these kinds of characters are really popular, especially among female fans, guess it's not all that bad as long we can do something in private."

Then he continues, "Besides, thanks to the translated volume being behind in the Western market, the fans there still thinks I'm a good guy and continues to blame Tsukune for that disaster."

"Don't forget about chapter 25." the puppet master added.

The deaf mute teen then gave an evil grin and replies, "How can I Papy-chan? It is one of my favorite moments!"

The duo then notice couple of tourists walking by and that's when Himeji has an idea.

"Papy-chan, lets go and do some bad things today!"

"Again?"

The two then walks out of the alleyway and begins to follow the tourists. Few hours later, one of the visitors wakes up to find himself tied up in a dimly lit room with a ball gagged in his mouth. Soon, a figure emerge from the door in front of him holding something in his right hand while liquid drips. Once the person snaps his fingers, the room suddenly brightens up to reveal a young teenager holding a severed head!

The trapped tourist begins to struggle after being horrified at what he had just saw, but all it did is to tire him out.

Soon the teenager smiles as the severed head begins to speak.

"Hello Westerner, we appreciate your visit to Japan and we'll make sure you will feel comfortable during the stay."

Noticing the tourist wears a _Spiderman_ t-shirt, Himeji then magically conjures a comic book titled _One More Day_, causing the victim to struggle even harder to no avail. Himeji then turns toward the puppet master and toss the severed head into the tourist's lap and said, "Hey Papy-chan, can you not watch what I'm going to do?"

The puppet master looks on anyway.

"You're really sick!"


End file.
